


Balloons- Float Away

by 1tamashi1 (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1tamashi1
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Balloons- Float Away

https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/N7uSyFgzxQY2Rxw_D2Q2kljIBsYckTdi07m-kQH80sjcii_vZZiTiZWZXjduoRepHffr31CGRqlOUznD51NCQk1ga5WXHLxNDFozH5snvGxlhJ2VIRLHE6DkKP0lFMO8kzhzbsGD  
Copy this, paste it within the search bar, and then look it up

Ok. How do I feel when I look at this. When I look at this picture; the balloons floating in the air remind me of the sense of freedom. Floating in the air, wind blowing in your hair, your lungs are blessed with sweet oxygen. The feeling of not having anything holding you back. Not the haters nor the deceiver/ the accuser. No one’s holding you back. You can freestyle and dance like no one’s watching. Especially in a group. You can share this feeling with others. Empathy, happiness, freedom/liberty, and a clear conscience. No matter what they look like- we can help each other out no matter how big or small it is. Whether it’s giving someone their money that they dropped or stopping people from committing suicide. When I look at these balloons, I feel uplifted and happy. “The sky is not the limit.” I say with a bright smile and my fist held up to my heart with a stroke of confidence. No matter how stupid it sounds, even if it seems or sounds so unachievable or it’s just a dream; you try to jump over that fence thinking you’ll get onto the other side. No matter how much people tell you “It’s impossible or stop you’re going to kill yourself with disappointment and the feeling of failure. I’m such a failure. Just stop with the negativity and go and achieve the impossible. Don’t take no for an answer. No matter what situation you’re in. You’re not leaving enough or living at all if you don’t try. People who make mistakes are people who actually try.


End file.
